


wanna take a chance?

by rainbowshoppe



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowshoppe/pseuds/rainbowshoppe
Summary: scrooge loses it all





	wanna take a chance?

**Author's Note:**

> hi anypony else terrified for the fallout of scrooge eventually losing all his money due to his money clip bet (and also super curious as to why the clip is so important to him)?????

Ah.  
  
So this is what the infamous, henuous, no good McDuck bad luck felt like.  
  
Scrooge sits at the top of his...at the top of Glomgold's new money bin for the last time. A bet was a bet, and Scrooge felt foolish now, to think just being Scrooge McDuck was enough to let him win.  
  
It's not easy, seeing everything he earned, everything he worked for, fought for, nearly died for, all have a shiny new owner. From his office to his company to his home. He hadn't a crisp dollar bill to his name now, just a single dime he didn't dare spend. It'd be another several years before he could even think to tell his parents, not that he'd ever ask for any handouts. But the thought of running home, as childish as it was, felt nice, if only for a moment.  
  
With that thought however, came the biggest dilemma. Scrooge wasn't the only one displaced from his stupid, spur of the moment bet. His entire family now had minimal places to go. Scrooge was offered a place on the houseboat, which he accepted in a moment's desperation. He and his nephews would be together at least, but...Launchpad lived in the garage. Bentina and Webbigail lived in the mansion. Where would they go? Would they leave him and never look back? Would his family split up again, all because of one moronic show of not thinking ahead?  
  
The very soft sound of webbed feet make him lose his train of thought. Soon, Scrooge finds himself in Webby's company. She sits down next to him, dangles her legs off the edge of the stone beneath her, and leans gingerly on his side. Scrooge steals one glance at her face, and it ruins him. She's distraught. To her credit, she's trying ridiculously hard to hide it, expression carefully set in the natural-upset region, but her eyes are open books. There are barely hidden tear tracks flowing down her face and the inside of her eyes are tinged red.  _Just like Webby,_  he thinks, turning away from her. The wee lass had the terrible curse of soaking up emotions like a sponge, and that along with her own feelings must be drowning her.  
  
"Uncle Scrooge," she speaks, voice hoarse. It almost sounds like the bad impressions of Donald Della used to do. His heart is hit with several pangs of pain.  
  
"Yes, lass?" His voice is just as quiet as hers. It feels like the large container is eating them whole. Webby sniffs.  
  
"...Are we gonna be okay?" And wow, what a question. That's what this whole situation boils down to, isn't it? If they'd be okay or not? If they could stop each other from drifting apart after everything they've been through? Scrooge breathes a heavy sigh and puts an arm around his niece.  
  
"I don't know, Webby." He knows immediately at the way she stiffens, it was the wrong answer. Now, Webby was normally a level headed girl. Sure she loved spinning huge webs of fanciful stories, and sure sometimes it became hard for her to realize those things weren't actually real, but normally she was a person who valued the truth. This was not a normal situation though, and though Webby herself would never admit it, Scrooge had known her long enough (or gotten to know her well enough since the triplets entered his life) to know when she was upset, sugarcoated half truths were best until she could handle the full truth.  
  
Webby breaks away from the loose hold Scrooge had on her a moment later and scoots back, crossing her retrieved legs. She's sitting like someone warming up for yoga would, face down, hands clutching both of her legs, and breathing evenly. It takes until she heaves out a dry sob for him realize she's trembling and her breathing had been less like even and more like erratic.  
  
The old duck immediately moves from his own place and tries to embrace the small girl, but she immediately scrambles back at the action. Scrooge would feel hurt if he didn't know this was undoubtedly his own fault. Webby's fearful expressions transforms into scorn.  
  
"What do you  _mean_ you don't know?!" she yells. Her voice reverbs in the half full bin. "You...you...!" New tears form on her face as she struggles to grasp for words. Webby shakes her head roughly as she rights her position and stands.  
  
"You're supposed to know! You  _have_ to know! You're Scrooge McDuck!" the girl's voice is shaking with emotion, along with the rest of her body. She stops at the end of her sentences, as if to punctuate them further. Scrooge hangs his head, guilty, and takes his turn to stand.  
  
"Aye, I am. And a lot of good that did me." He slowly opens his arms and moves towards her. She doesn't say or do anything, so he takes it as permission and envelops her in a hug. Webby flounders for words.  
  
"You...you..." she's faltering. Scrooge holds her tighter and places his head on her neck. It takes a bit of bending, but he wants this to feel as genuine as possible.  
  
"I'm sorry, Webby."  
  
Webby is quiet for a long, long moment. Scrooge thinks maybe she's calmed down a bit, but then he hers her say, in a hushed tone, "You deserve this." There's venom in her voice he's not quite sure he's ever heard from her. He pulls back, startled.  
  
"Lass?"  
  
"You deserve this!" she all but shouts, drawing away from him again. "You went and bet your life- _our lives!_ \--on some stupid money clip!" She's pacing back and forth across the width of the stone pillar. "And then you lost! You _lost,_  Uncle Scrooge! It's irony at its worst! First you're relentlessly mean and rude to Uncle Donald about his money issues, and now here you are, in the same exact boat, literally! Except Uncle Donald's lack of money never broke up his family, Uncle Scrooge!"   
  
"Webby..." She stops mid step and whirls around to face him.   
  
"No! I'm right! You deserve this! You know who _doesn't_ deserve this?!" Webby takes a deep breath and Scrooge doesn't dare interrupt her. "Them! Huey! Dewey! Louie! Uncle Donald! Granny! Launchpad! Duckworth! None of them deserve this!  _I_  don't deserve this, Uncle Scrooge! I just got a family again! And it's your fault that we're gonna be broken up,  _again_!" Webby's tears had long since made themselves known, but at the last word, her voice cracks and she devolves into sobs.  
  
Scrooge is at a loss for words. He tries several times to start a sentence, to alleviate any of her pain, but nothing sounds good enough in his mind. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't move anywhere, he doesn't do a thing.  
  
Webby collects herself. It's slow, and it's not fully, but it's enough that she can move again. She turns away from the old duck and leaves with a mumbled, "Thanks a lot, Uncle Scrooge."  
  
So this was the infamous, henuous, no good McDuck bad luck.  
  
Ah.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i love you!!  
> i love comments but please no criticism, positive or otherwise! ;w;  
> frank please for the love of GOD say more webby and scrooge eps. please. please on god i aint never wanted these two to bond more in my LIfe never i SWEAR. ik this is like, the exact opposite of that but I Swear  
> big thanks 2 hawk/zinnic for killing me w her drabble that inspired this also <3  
> note notes:  
> \- absolutely written before the bet actually ended, so if its knocked on its ass within the next episode heres my early apology  
> \- i love webbigail, and i would lay my life down for her


End file.
